Deadpool: 4th Wall Degree
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Deadpool broke the fourth wall many times, but in another world, Deadpool takes it a bit harsh. Deadpool vs Marvel.
1. Deadpool V Marvel

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel!

"Ahh a another day for your heroic hero Deadpool! Can't you smell the fresh air or is that just my heroic smell? Haha I can't even tell the difference, hahaha L.O.L" Deadpool bragged. "Ugh Deadpool you didn't save anyone! You nearly killed them." Raven replied angrily, "I think he's pretty funny." Spider-Man said. 'Now this is when Dr. Octopus shows up and attacks Deadpool and the group.' "Was I the only one that heard that? Or am I just psycho, oh wait, I am psycho!" Deadpool said. "Heard what?" Wolverine asked annoyed. Venom then popped up and attacked. "Do I have some new cool super power?!" Deadpool said to himself, 'We can finally use our powers with Dr. Xavior and ride off with our friendly horses' Deadpool inner thoughts replied "we have horses?" Deadpool asked his inner thoughts. 'Not any more, you killed him because you thought it was cheating on you by taking Wolverine for free rides' Deadpool inner thoughts said. "Oh yea, good memories, I'm hungry I'm getting a taco" Deadpool said. "Deadpool! Aren't you forgetting something!" Wolverine said while being tangled up in Dr. Octopus arms. "Oh yea!" Deadpool replied by taking the blackbirds keys. "WADE!" Wolverine screamed out. "Don't worry Wolvy, ill have dinner on the table for you!" Deadpool said while started up the Blackbird before flying away. 'Hahaha golden, we gotta put this story on fanfic as soon as possible!' 'You got that right Bill!' "What the phuck? I know I heard that shit from somewhere.." 'What will it be called?' 'Hmmm Deadpool and the Avengers #3' It didn't take long for Deadpool to figure out what's going on. "I'm being.. Written?"

Deadpool been sitting in his apartment for 3 days, he hasn't heard his inner voice in a while either. The phone was ringing Deadpool let it ring.'4 missed calls' *beep* "Deadpool where's our blackbird! Answer or I'm a come over there and kill you! And make sure your dead." Wolverine has said over the phone. *Beep* "Wade, I haven't seen you forever, are you okay? Wolverine seems like he's ready to rip your head off" Raven said. *Beep* "Heyy Deadpool it's your bud Spidey, just checking in, we haven't seen you for forever." *Beep* "Wade I need your help, your future depends on it!" Cable said. Future? We don't have a future, where just mere puppets, doing what the writer says... *Ding Dong* *Knock Knock Konck* the door.. Company.. Deadpool walks up to the door and opens it, it was Wolervine and Raven. "What do you want?" Deadpool said demandly. "Humph where's the Blackbird?" Wolverine asked angrily. "It's up your ass." Deadpool responded. "Say again?" Wolverine said with his claws pointing at Deadpool chest. "Logan.." Raven said. Deadpool grabbed his gun and shot Wolverine in the face. Raven was shocked. "Wade! Why'd you do that!" Raven demanded for a answer. "Raven.. Go back to the car.." Wolverine said, "but.." She tried to reply. "GO" Wolverine said beating her to the catch. Raven left, "ok Wade, you wanna brawl, lets brawl." Wolverine said while his claws came out.

Deadpool pulled out both swords, and attacked Wolverine, Wolverine blocked the first shot with his claws,then Deadpool pulled out a gun with a empty hand, he fired at Wolverine. Many bullets hit Wolverine, of course none effected him. Wolverine then pierced Deadpool through his chest before another bullet can go off. Wolverine immediately cut Deadpool head off. "Damn it Wade.." Wolverine said to himself. Wolverine left to the car Raven was in, "what happened?" Raven asked. Deadpool back at the apartment grabbed his in attached head and put it back on. "It doesn't matter Raven we-" Wolverine was cut off by Deadpool jumping out the window with a flamethrower that was in his safe. He flamed Wolverine but Wolverine jumped at Deadpool stabbing the flamethrower tank. And it exploded leave Deadpool and Wolverine on the side of the road, and you can't even recognized them.

10 Minutes later at S.H.I.E.L.D

Deadpool began opening his eyes, he was in a medical satiation of shield. Deadpool got up, "uh sir, your not suppose to be up" the nurse said to Deadpool. "Where's Wolverine?" Deadpool asked. "What, what do you mean, I-" the nurse said being cut off, "Damn it where is he or I'm a cut your eyes out." Deadpool replied annoyed. "Top floor, door 278" the answered. Deadpool made his way up, he was stop by Iron Man, "whoa, Deadpool your under Shield arrest so stay right there, and don't move, or your gonna regret it." Iron man said while pointing his blasters a Deadpool. Deadpool looked at Iron man, he couldn't take him on, nurses toke his weapons. "Where are my weapons asshole." Deadpool demanded. "Hm? What's wrong with you Wade? You seem off." Iron Man said. By now everyone in the Avengers and work for Shield where watching Deadpool and Iron Man. 'Wait, Shield in the sky, if I get Iron freak over here to break the glass, I'm free' " I'm killing you all, today. where all puppets, we feel no pain! No suffering! What's the point anymore! Ill put you guys out of your pain and release you to the real world." Deadpool said before he grabbed a nurse for hostage. Everyone had all the powers and offensive or weapons on Deadpool. "Where's my weapons?" Deadpool whispered in her ears. "Lowest floor" she said terrified. Deadpool broke her neck. "Noooooo!" Iron man said. Iron Man flew and tackled Deadpool out the window. Deadpool can see the lower floor, he slithered on to Iron Mans back yanking him towards where the lower floor is while he flying. Iron man grabbed him and violently punching him intill he realized they crashed into the "lower floor" Deadpool searched around while Iron man suit was paralyzed. He found his weapons and some few other toys. "This is the end Tony" Deadpool said, "your a psychopath" Iron Man responded. Deadpool looked at his new weapon. "Inner Space Bomb huh?" Iron man looked at Deadpool as if he's sick. "You'll kill everyone on the ship!" Iron man said. "Not me, and Wolverine. He lives only because of popularity.. But ill get him soon enough and the villians.. everyone will die." Deadpool responded. "The X-Men will stop you,.. You monster" Iron Man said weakly. Deadpool set the bomb and jumped out the hole they crash into from. S.H.I.E.L.D has been destroyed along with the avengers.. X-Men and Wolverine and even the villains are next..

To Be Continue

A/N well it will Be continued if its good.


	2. On The Run

**Chapter 2: On The Run **

"Breaking News, Police have reported local 'Anti Hero' Deadpool has... Oh my god.. H-has token out the Avengers.." the news reporter says about to break up in tears. "Deadpool aka Wade Wilson is still on the lose, police are still trying to-" The X-Men watch in horror, at what they thought was a fool can really be capable of. "Where's Logan? S.H.I.E.L.D said they'll take care of him, If that bastard Wade managed to kill him.. I won't even start to tell what I'll do to the son of a bitch." Cyclops said angrily. "Calm down Scott, I'm sure Logan will be fine, we must worry about ourselves right now, we all probably know Wade Wilson is after us now, its a good thing not all of Avengers are gone. Spider Man, Captain America and The Hulk." Dr. Xavier explained. "He's right we must split up X-Men, we cant risk getting token out all in one." Cyclops continued after Xavier. "Ok X-Men lets split up and find Wolverine! Then we go after Deadpool" Nightwalker said, all of the X-Men nodded.

Loki has big plans for planet earth now, since his brother Thor and the Avengers are dead. Loki's working on big things in his lair. "Haha! This wormhole device can bring my people back! And we can rain over Earth without those bastards Avengers in my way!" Loki says to himself. Deadpool behind him watches. "You are one devoted character huh? I wonder who made you." Deadpool said while frightening Loki. "Wha-What are you doing here! Stand back!" Loki cried. Deadpool slowly walks up to him, "the world is mine to kill, not yours" Deadpool says coldly. Deadpool raises his sword and in a single swing, separates Loki's head from his mean less body.

Cyclops, Beast, Raven and Storm arrive at where the death of the Avengers toke place. "X-Men your hear to investigate the explosion?" said a police officer to the X-Men. "Yes officer, we wanted to know how this single explosion can kill a Thunder God, Iron Man, and many more hard to kill people." Asked Beast the officer. "We have no clue, it's nothing in this world, unless it really isn't apart of this world.. Us human use to think aliens where a myth but after we've witness you, the avengers, and.. Today, well believe anything." Explained the officer. He was right, but as long as Wade is out there, alien or not, your not safe.

"Loki!.. Loki.. Damn it you said we had work to do! Where are you damn it." Dr Doom said. Deadpool saw this as an opportunity for another to die to his hands. Doom was looking around the lair in till he found head less Loki. "What the.." He said in till Deadpool jumped out for a ambush. Doom used telekinesis to catch Deadpool in mid air. "So you have telekinesis now? Didn't know writers can change like that." Deadpool said with a smirk under his mask. "What are you talking about fool?! And why have you kill Loki?" Asked Dr Doom angrily. "I hope that new bomb you guys have been working on works." Laughed Deadpool. Doom's eyes widen, how could he have been foolish and not careful. The lair which was underneath a restaurant in Manhattan. The explosion has killed Dr Doom and a lot of people on the streets as well in the restaurant. Deadpool got up and pull a stake outta his chest. His outfit has been damaged extremely. "Wade... Why.." Deadpool looked up and saw it was Spider Man. "Why.. Would you so this.." He said again. "Ahh Petey, just the spider I wanna squash right now. Deadpool said while taking out his swords. Spider Man was getting angry. "Now, now. If we're fighting. I want you to have the need to kill me.. Isn't Mary Jane and Your aunt have a girl talk right now? Hehehe." Deadpool said before Phase Walking away. "NO!" Spidey cried. He whipped off as fast as he could and got to his home. He saw Mary Jane his Aunt butchered. "You... YOU BASTARD" said Spidey while webbed Deadpool to the wall and violently pounding on him. "Hope you won't miss your home as well" said Deadpool winking to behind him, Spidey looked at the couch and there was C4 on his aunt. "NO" said Spidey while whipping away but caught in the explosion.

In the debris of his home Spider Man sits there crying. "He toke my Aunt, my girlfriend and my home.." Cried Spidey. "Let me put you out of you misery.. Old friend." Deadpool said, Deadpool put his gun to Spider Mans head, and pulled the trigger.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
